Beautiful Nightmare
by Ukitsu43
Summary: Miata has traveled far and wide to the land of ninjas and is immediatly thrown into the arms of Akatsuki. She was trained to be an unstoppable killing machine. But will her psychosis and instability lead to the forfeit of her life? Hidan/Itachi X OC
1. Prologue

**Authoress Note: It's been so long since I last wrote on her but I am back and I am so inspired! I hope you enjoy this story as I have fun with it every day I put the pen to paper to make it for you all. Much love!!!**

**Prologue**

The rain trickled down outside of the cavern in which the platinum blonde teenager resided. Her body tossed and turned until she awoke startled and crying and horror. She had that dream again. The one that scared her to no end and made her cry for help in a dizzying spell of illusion. It always had the same clips. Some she remembered clearly. Others were like déjà vu from some other lifetime. She started by reliving the implantation of the monster known as yoma inside of her body. She remembered the surgery that she had to endure with very little anesthesia whatsoever. She remembered the nights that she tossed and turned, writhing in agony as the yoma entity merged with her body. But the other memories were completely foreign.

And were worse than the prior apparitions.

She was shocked and horribly burned with cattle prods as her handler Ororo looked onwards. She clutched at him but he left as she endured pain so searing it bought on nose bleeds and made her blackout. She saw Ororo hold her head underwater as she struggled for air and as blood escaped from her burning lungs, she was allowed to breathe. She watched hours of seemingly nonsense slides and pictures of gruesome slaughter. She was locked in a cage with badly morphing warriors, in piles of waste and blood, in a stench so foul that she vomited. And next she stood in the same spot, covered head to foot in the blood of her ill-fated peers as her eyes glowed golden.

All of these memories were hers to dream.

Miata, the former number four of the Organization.


	2. Spiderwebs

**Chapter 1-Spiderwebs**

Miata bounded gently across the wide plane. It was very comforting to know that the air could smell so sweet so far away from home. And it was less bitter here than the snowy peaks of Pieta. She had on a top and bottom of skintight grey material and a black belt and black high heel ninja shoes. She bounced gaily across the meadow, her gigantic claymore sword strapped to her back by a black cord.

Miata was cut off by two men who seemed to be awaiting her. She stopped dead in her tracks, reaching for her broadsword but hesitating. She gazed at them with silvery eyes, awaiting their response. They were so odd, in black and red robes that came up past their chins.

"She's a tiny thing, isn't she?" said the taller of the two. "When Pain told us to follow the trail of bodies, never thought she would have the blood on her hands."

She drew her sword.

"God…please forgive me," she said shaking as her hair fell into her eyes like golden curtains. Faster the wind she was gone.

She met with Kisame's blade, her body weight pressing down on him, plus something else. Her strength seemed effortless as she pushed of his body with her feet and, unknowingly, into the path of Itachi, who was much faster than she. He caught her sword arm in one hand and wrapped his free hand around Miata's neck. He caught a glimpse of golden ore as he forced her to look into his eyes, coaxing her into a hypnotic sleep.

Then Itachi threw her over his shoulder as he handed her heavy sword to his partner.


	3. Flower

**Chapter 2- Flower**

Miata awoke from her bloody nightmare as images of Ororo flashed in her mind before disappearing into the recesses of her shattered psyche. She met with a cold slap to the face knocking her to the ground. She saw a man with the same strange garb from before. She cried out. Muttering something about "God" and "atonement" and "punishment."

The male picked her up by her hair and smacked her head against the floor and then made her look at him.

"Look, bitch," said the lilac eyed, silver locked stranger. "I couldn't give two shits whether you live or die. So don't scream and keep quiet you lunatic. Got it?"

She grabbed his hand with her own and squeezed as hard as she could without breaking his bones. She growled, barring sharp animalistic teeth.

"Not…God. Only God punishes me. OFF!" she shrieked, spitting blood and prompting a change in eye color from silver to golden. "GET OFF!!"

He threw her body clear across the room and readied his scythe for the anticipated kill but was stopped by Pain.

"Leave," he said quietly. "You don't have a choice, Hidan."

Hidan growled and dropped the issue, backing out of the room.

"Sorry about him," Pain said rather lifelessly. "What is this before me? Surely you haven't been designed for the devastation that you bought to Hanagakure. An entire body of people was killed, down to the last child. Clean cuts. ANBU must think you are some S-ranked criminal ninja. But I know better. "

She snarled and laid down on her stomach, starring at him with intensity. She planned to find out _exactly _what the man thought to know of her. She starred at him from behind her curtain of white-blonde hair almost like a lioness waiting in the bush.

"I've been watching you closely for weeks and I've come to the realization that you can be programmed towards my will. And that pleases me enough to keep you. I've seen your programming at its best and at its most defective. I plan to rebuild your failing program and use you to exterminate Konohagakure's defenses that keep its Jinchuuriki host safe. Do you understand, Miata? "

She nodded innocently.

"Jin-chuu-riki…?" she said in an almost childish whisper-voice. "Is he bad? Does it…eat mamas and papas?"

Pain nodded and reached out his hand.

"Yes. He has killed many mamas and papas and you must stop him. Understand? You must stop him and bring him to me alive to receive his punishment. Don't you want him to receive his punishment, Miata?"


	4. Butterflies

**Chapter 3-Butterflies**

Miata was returned her sword and began her journey with Itachi and Kisame, her new handlers; Mama and Papa.

"Mama. Papa?" she called. "It's getting dark out. May I stop for food? I can catch it by mysel-"

"We'll not stop until after dark," said Itachi, starring at her with his ruby orbs. "And my name is Itachi. His name is Kisame. Don't have to be told again, Miata."

She nodded.

"It makes sense. I'm sorry to anger you. Ma-Itachi, please forgive me. Forgive me, God," she said in a very honorific tone.

Kisame chuckled.

"Come on _Mama_. It is not that bad a nickname."

Itachi cut him a glance that shut his blue-skinned partner up promptly.

When they finally stopped, Itachi took the time to introduce himself and his partner properly.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And my partner is Kisame Hoshigaki, from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Where are you from?"

She shook her head.

"I'm from the Holy city of Rabona. I hardly know anything about those places. I just know the Organization and my handler Ororo," she said bowing her head. "I was four when a hoard of yoma ate mama and papa in front of me. There was so much blood. But I killed them all...and my papa Ororo took me to learn to fight good."

She let her hair fall into her eyes.

'She has the ability to easily commit mass murder, yet has the mental capacities of a child. Funny,' Kisame though, smirking to himself. "Who is God, anyways?" he asked.

She looked up, revealing a brilliant silver eye.

"Oh, Ororo. Papa is God. He feeds me and loves me and gives me power. He made me half of yoma. So I could kill them all," she smiled and giggled. "Papa…Ororo loves me. And he guides me. Don't you have a God?" she asked crawling up to Kisame and placing a hand on his lap.

He quickly grabbed her arm and threw her off, into the ground. She cried out in pain.

"My arm burns…burns…fire on my arm," she whispered, revealing a contusion on her arm.

She had obviously fallen on it wrong and broken a bone as a consequence.

Kisame laughed as Itachi looked onwards, observant of the exchange, but not taking part yet. He already resolved to not get involved unless his partner got too rough with their slave.

She sat upright, crying as she concentrated deeply, in her own world.

Kisame got up, grabbed her by her injury and yanked up her sleeve but was surprised that it had healed itself within her short period of complaint.

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed to leave it?" she said, both chrome orbs showing. "I can break it again if you want me to," she said in a serious tone.

"That won't be necessary, Miata," Itachi said calmly. "It is time to eat. Please join us," he said with a hint of kindness.

She crawled over to them with her sword and planted it in the ground, leaning back on it as she grabbed a hot chicken leg.

"Thank you, Itachi," she said bowing before she bit into it.

She ate very small bites of chicken at a time as Itachi did similarly and Kisame devoured his rations. She licked her lips and continued her tiny bites. She held her head.

"I feel lightheaded. I'm full Pa-Kisame," she said lowering her head.

He chuckled.

"_Really_?" he taunted. "I doubt it, Slave. Are you trying to starve yourself? Huh, _Slave_?"

Itachi shot him a look and spoke in an irritated tone.

"You are out of line. Clean up the site and stoke the fire," he ordered.

Itachi took Miata by the arm and lead her away. He sat down with her and forced her to look into his eyes; the red windmill pupil eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Miata. I am your handler. I am God. God is benevolent to the first who draws Blood. "

She felt a dizzying swirl in her consciousness and suddenly was a golden eyed drone personality.

"The eye of God is active. What are your orders?" she said in a clear, articulate tone.


	5. Circuit Board

**Chapter 4-Circuit Board**

"Miata-," Itachi began.

"Bette. My program name is Bette. What are my orders God?" she said, following him with her eyes and head as if waiting for him to make one false move.

"You will tell me what I want to know. I am requesting to know all that you remember about your programming to me. All of it."

She blinked and began rattling off a horrific tale.

"I am the Eye program, category Delta; the first attempt with Monarch programming. I was trained to ill anything I am told to kill. I bring back corpses if told; otherwise, I tear my victims to shreds. I come out when God calls, when my programming counterpart fails or when God is in need of assistance quickly."

"Is that all?" Itachi asked.

"What else do you need to know, God?"

She continued to watch him like a hawk.

"What makes you go back to being inactive, my Great Eye?" he asked.

She tensed up at the question, her skin turning black as fleshy blades emerged out of her head.

"I suspect you are not God. The Eye will self destruct at this point if clarity is not restored in 15 seconds…," she said.

"Bette," he said sternly. "God punishes the Wicked with no Blood on their head."

She went back to normal.

"I apologize God. Surely you understand my workings. I had to make sure. The deactivation code is 'The Eye has fed and is drunk with Blood.'"

Itachi nodded.

"The Eye had fed and is drunk with Blood."

She slumped over, scratching herself on the neck before hitting the ground. She quickly popped back up.

"It's darker outside. What happened, Itachi?" she asked kindly.

"I was just talking to you about your options were as far as hitting Kisame," he said smiling slightly.

Miata smiled too, biting her nails.

"Thank you, Itachi," she smiled. "I'm not going to hit my Papa though. Miata is here to protect you. Even though I'm not as strong as you."

Itachi shrugged.

"No, I doubt it. But Kisame rumored about having a time pushing you off. He said your strength doesn't match your body."

"Oh…," she said. "I can't explain what came over me. I just felt the need to defend so I released a strong burst of yoma power to my limbs to fight. Let me show you something," she said lifting up her shirt.

Itachi reached out to stop her.

'She's so childish,' he snapped in his mind.

"Miata! That is not appropriate. Don't be childish!" he grabbed her hand.

She began to cry and pushed his hand off hers.

"Master Itachi," she sobbed. "I haven't been clear. It's not what you think."

She pulled her shirt over her head and instead of seeing pale mounds of flesh, he saw a large pulsating swirl of grayish-green flesh across her breasts and down her stomach. She was balling crying.

"Half of the yoma was implanted in me. It gives me my speed and power. I cannot help it. Please forgive me. I know it is hideous to you!"

He sighed and handed her shirt back to her.

"Clothe yourself. And then come to sleep at the campsite."

She pulled her shirt back on and followed obediently. She walked back over to her sword and leaned back on it, while Itachi and Kisame rolled out their linens.

"Aren't you going to sleep in a blanket?" Kisame said in a disgruntled voice.

"My yoma blood keeps me warm. I can sleep comfortably like this. My body hurts and does weird things when I lie down. I'm sorry Kisame-sama. The dinner was good; I just require very little food with this new body. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and drifted into a troubled sleep.


	6. Ribbons & Bows

**Chapter 5-Ribbons and Bows**

Miata struggled that night with newfound visions of torture that ran through her mind. She remembered a gruesome game played between Ororo and a handler named Rubel. To teach the younger Miata which of the men was her handler and whose voice she was to respond to, she was blindfolded. She had to smell out her handler and recognize his voice out of the two. This was to heighten her primary senses, outside of her sensing yoki in a yoma, in an attempt to forge a sixth sense. Every time she failed, she got 220 volts of electricity through her body via shock collar. Miata awoke in a start.

She was finally beginning to understand what made her Number Four above all others. She had been taught to use only her senses, which she now used more than her ability to sense yoki. In fact, she was one of the worst at sensing yoki aura; even worse than the current Number Forty-seven, the lowest ranked warrior. However, her way allowed her an advantage, especially when a monster was hiding their yoki. She could smell the Yoma blood in them from acres away and would destroy its source. Hiding warriors could suppress their yoki all they wanted. She could still smell them and their dirty blood. Her dirty blood. Ororo had taught her that through his cruel games at her expense and pain. She shuddered at the thought as her silvery eyes began to focus in on what was truly important.

She smelled other people; five at least. And they were closing in fast. She crawled over to Itachi and shook him awake.

"What is it Miata?" he asked sleepily as it was still before dawn.

"I can smell the humans. They're angry and they're coming."

He pondered just how she knew that. He could sense them but had no idea how she could sense them. She hadn't even sensed Kisame and himself coming to collect her. Then again, these ninja were nowhere near the caliber of him or his partner.

"Miata, I sense them too. But don't worry. They won't hurt us."

He got up and shook Kisame with his foot.

"We have company Kisame," Itachi said calmly. "Get ready to fight soon."

Kisame ran his fingers through his hair and laughed sleepily, saying sarcastically, "I'm always ready to fight."

He rolled back over but felt Itachi eyes searing a hole through him.

"Fine! You Sharingan-eyed freak!" he said jumping up and grabbing his Samehada from its resting place. "When they get here, there _will _be slaughter!"

Itachi didn't speak against it so Kisame smiled at the fact that he'd just been given the green light by his superior to take part in his favorite pastime…Killing.

Miata took her broadsword out of the ground and waited, as did her masters. Kisame took this time to taunt her some more.

"That sword almost looks too heavy for you. How are you able to carry it around so easily, hmm Girlie?"

She shook her head.

"I just am, Kisame-san. It's always been easy, ever since I was in training. I like my sword. It cuts through bodies like paper," she said, flashing him a smile, barely visible through all that white-blonde hair.

Kisame looked suspiciously and then at Itachi. Something was too off about her. Even if she was part monster, it was something in her nature that was like a paper bomb to him. As if there was some line that he'd come close to crossing just now that could set the trap off and unleash something deadly. And Itachi was even less unnerved than usual, which meant he understood where the line was and not to cross it. Which meant it must be something bad.

"I hope you're prepared for a fight," Kisame says.

She responded robotically.

"I would do anything to protect the Master," she said. "I don't fear death."

She sniffed the air and suddenly the air around her changed. They hadn't noticed it in their previous fight. But it was similar to a burst of chakra before an attack. Itachi and Kisame looked at her and saw clearly her new golden reptilian eyes. She was snarling like a beast and her posture had changed. She was fully prepared to kill or die.

Miata looked up sternly as four men and one woman emerged from the surrounding area. 'Those snakes,' she thought to herself. 'Evil magicians.'

"Well, well," said the female. "Just the two S-ranked criminals we've been looking for!" she said haughtily."This should get us a hefty sum!"

She lunged at the trio, spraying them down with kunai. Miata blocked them all with her broadsword and lunged at the female.

The female laughed.

"Head-on? What are you, brained-"

Miata released a burst of power to in her body and leaped over the woman, stretching her arm back and swinging at her. The woman barely escaped being decapitated by a few strands of hair. The woman barely had a second to catch her breath Miata stabbed at her in vain, making her dodge. She tried leaping away to gain some control but Miata was just as fast. No faster; and wilder with each passing moment of battle. The woman desperately made hand signs, trying for a jutsu. But Miata, in her crazed state, bit the right hand off of her, mid-sign. The woman screamed and sunk to the ground as Miata hovered over her.

Itachi and Kisame were already done killing their bounty hunters. They looked as Miata prepared to cut off the woman's head, flashing a maddened smile on her face.

"Mata. That's enough," Itachi said firmly.

But her intent was inescapable. She had to kill now. The instinct was in her veins. Itachi attempted to intervene but it was too late. Miata bought down the blade on her opponent's neck, killing her.

Itachi sighed, as he gathered something else about their new "pet." Once she had it in her mind to kill whomever, it was a signed deal. They were going to die. Her orders could not be changed when she got it in her mind that it was someone's time to go. Well, Miata couldn't. He wasn't totally sure about Bette. Bette seemed more methodical, controlled and wasn't driven by emotion at all, just by programming.

Miata sank to the ground screaming.

"I can't believe it! She had no right! I'm sorry I didn't listen Mama! Please forgive me, God…," she whimpered.

Kisame knew now for sure. There was something even beyond what he had just witnessed that could cause her to exterminate an entire village. With a newfound respect for her power and caution for her bouts of insanity, Kisame picked her up by the shirt.

"It's no time to cry. We're on a mission and need you, alright? So suck it up," he said.

She sniveled and nodded.

"Yes. I apologize," she said cleaning off her sword of blood. "I forgot who I am with. My new Mama and Papa wouldn't care who I killed to save them. In the Organization, it is a law that we can't kill humans. But I got so angry. I forgot about the rule. But I left the Organization. So…am I allowed?"

Itachi nodded.

"Kill whoever you have to. I won't tell you if it's right or wrong."

He started to walk away in their required direction, saying nothing and not looking back. Miata dried her eyes as her "Papa" took her hand, yanking her up, sword and all, leading her along with them.

"Such a child…," he grunted.


	7. Robot

**Chapter 6-Robot**

After their unexciting mission for a small village, Itachi and Kisame lead their 'child' back to their headquarters. It was a big dark cave. The rest of the members were there already, preparing for their next wayward journeys.

Hidan, the one from before, looked at her with disdain.

"What is that bitch doing here dammit? Such a fucking nuisance," he said, clutching his scythe tighter.

She readied her claymore for battle.

Itachi and Kisame looked onwards. There was an unwritten rule in their Organization. The bond between Akatsuki comrades did not really hold water when called for from unpaired criminals. Itachi and Kisame shared respect for each other but that did not mean that Hidan would respect them claiming their ownership over Miata. Especially when the stubborn young ward of sorts had chosen not to go back down when Hidan had challenged her.

She pointed her sword at him and then her posture changed,

Hidan realized right away that something was very wrong. Her whole energy had changed into something completely sadistic and powerful.

It was then that Itachi had the idea to test her capacities against the powerful Hidan. He called to her.

"Miata," he said in his normal calm tone. "God is benevolent to the first who draws Blood."

She flooded the cave with her power. It was overwhelming. So murderous was its intent that the other members finally took notice of her.

"The Eye of God is active. What are your orders?" she said in a rigid monotone voice.

"Fight Hidan. Don't stop until I tell you. Don't let him cut you."

Miata was gone in the blink of an eye. She reappeared behind Hidan, who was already laughing insanely. He had underestimated her entirely, he thought as she smashed her sword against his scythe. She was strong. He was forced back a little bit but kicked her off. She bounced back up and then sped up, disappearing. She smashed against his scythe again, going faster and faster, the look in her cold golden orbs never changing. She sliced at his head, and surprisingly, sliced his neck clean open. She leaped back and crouched down on the floor, holding her claymore with the tenderness a mother would show her child, licking the blood off the tip.

"You taste good," she said starring at him then leaping clear across the room at him.

Hidan had been getting his neck healed by Kakuzu so the fact that she was coming forced the two apart. She sliced the strings that tied the two, and then began her assault of Hidan again. He was visibly angry.

"Dammit, that hurt bitch! It didn't heal all the way, neither! Assholes! Always going for the head!"

He launched his scythe at her at high speed but her eyes were too good. She followed his confusing movements, making sure to keep her blood from being spilt. She smacked the scythe away into a cavern wall and as she struggled to release it, she cut clear through his abdomen. As his two halves fell apart, she prepared for her finishing blow. She stood over him.

"Oww!" he yelled. "You crazy bitch!" he laughed. "When Kakuzu stitches me up, we're going to see how you like it, being sliced and diced! I'm gonna make you look like confetti, fuckin' broad!"

She bought down her sword on his neck, severing his head completely.

He bellowed in agony, angry and sincerely wishing to kill her. "What the FUCK was that for?!" he screamed.

She looked at him confused as Kakuzu attacked to separate them. She leaped backwards and continued her confused look. Kakuzu leaped at her, attacking with all his strength but she blocked with her sword, unmoved by his strike. She pushed him off of her, in fact.

Itachi smirked. It was interesting to see how efficient she was as the Eye of God. Now to see if she would stop.

"Stop," Itachi said calmly.

And Miata (or shall we say program Bette) stopped in dead in her tracks. Unfortunately, Kakuzu was just about to punch her. And, of course, he didn't stop. He hit her so hard, her rib popped. She doubled over and to her knees. He kicked her in the face and then kicked her in the back, so hard that it was audible to hear her bones break. She dropped her sword, but did not scream.

Itachi grimaced.

This could not go on. She would be killed. Now he knew if he ordered her to stop, she would not defend if attacked.

"Bette, kill your assailant for God," he commanded.

She caught his fist in her hands, her skin turned black and she starred at him in defiance. She slowly straightened her spine, producing louder popping. She was obviously healing her vertebrae. She spun around, flinging him into the wall of cave.

Her hair turned into black leathery strips of flesh and long black blades came out of her head, as well as her arms and back, her hands turning into black sickles. Her shirt ripped to shreds and fell off. Then Itachi saw why. On each blade were numerous other blades, moving at high speed, tearing apart anything that came close to them. Her eyes were completely golden at this point and she was visibly furious. The cave was thick with raw energy.

Hidan cackled insanely.

"She's a little fucker ain't she? Knew something wasn't right with that _bitch! _CAN SOMEONE GET MY FUCKING BODY BACK TOGETHER! DAMN THIS SHIT HURTS!"

He cackled still, obviously amused.

Kisame was shocked and very appalled. Itachi had known. This was her true nature and maybe more. A ferocious beast with only murder on her mind and probably more chakra than any of them. A true weapon of murder. Damn Itachi.

Kakuzu sent his arms at her from a long distance, obviously going for her face. Every Akatsuki member was watching her with interest. She certainly was nothing to make light of. Her body held so much raw in it that you could feel it like a two ton weight in the air. It was overwhelming.

Kakuzu's arms closed in as Miata's 'new hair' launched out at him and tore his arms apart but he healed them with the same threads that held the rest of his body together. As he healed, Miata sent multiple shards of flesh into his body, ripping his midsection apart. He replenished his body in spite of the inflicted injury. Obviously annoyed, she sliced at him with her sickles and trying her damndest to decapitate him. Pain had arrived by this point to see the show.

Pain realized that she was going into frenzy. She was going to kill him at the expense of her own humanity. Pain ordered Itachi to recall his gift and stop the fight immediately.

"I order you to stop, my Great Eye."

She became less frantic but her form remained the same.

"Go back to your original form, Bette."

Hidan was confused. Obviously Itachi knew what was going on with her. He figured that she had been Bette whilst he was fighting her and that in this form, she was controllable. Stupid, Sharingan brat.

"YOU SHARINGAN FUCKER! YOU SET ME UP DAMMIT! SOMEBODY FIX MY BODY!! KAKUZU-TEME!!!"

She obeyed very quickly and went back to her shirtless form. Not that the men got much a peep show. They saw the grotesque pulsating swirl of grey flesh. She picked up her claymore and went back to Itachi and Kisame.

Pain motioned to her to follow. She looked to Itachi for approval.

"It's alright. You can listen to him. He's good."

She walked over to him.

"I am the Eye if God. What are your orders?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Pain handed her a box. Inside of it was human flesh. She sniffed it and asked,

"Is it for me?"

He nodded.

"The people of Hanagakure, besides being cleaved in half, also had no innards. I thought that this meal would be appropriate."

She grew large monstrous teeth and her jaws became larger and her mouth split open wide as she wrapped her tongue around the soft flesh and swallowed it, thoroughly enjoying her meal.

"Thank you," she smiled. "They are better warm and fresh, still full of blood."

Itachi said the magic words that sent her back to her normal childish behavior. And for the first time, he understood the meaning of the trigger words.

She sank to the ground, tired and disoriented. She was also completely freaked that she had a bloody box in her hands and blood in her mouth.

Pain pointed to the woman on the floor.

"And that is what she'll do to you if you push her. So stay away from her as much as you can, especially if she's in her black form. And pray to whatever God you believe in that she isn't after you."


	8. Mirrors

**Chapter 7-Mirrors**

Miata sat around the table with Akatsuki that night, looking absolutely lobotomized. She had been given a black fishnet shirt to cover her upper body. Eating was obviously not a thing of hers and eating those innards obviously did something to her psyche. She barely ate anything, shaking and crying silently.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Hm?" Deidara asked. "You alright, uhn?" He had been sitting beside her.

She looked at him and nodded. She felt bad that Hidan was not there, as he was being put back together due to her actions during a period of time that she had no memory of.

"Yes…,"she paused. "I don't know your name," she said.

He chuckled.

"It's Deidara-sama, uhn," he laughed.

"Sama?" she asked confusedly. "Deidara-sama. I will remember."

Miata hid behind her hair again.

"Why do you hide your eyes, yeah?"

She shook her head.

"My eyes. They're demon eyes; I don't like anyone to see them. They called us silver eyed witches."

Miata felt Deidara sweep her hair back.

"I see, uhn," he said looking at her eyes. "You should wear it back. You look a lot better," he said.

She smiled, brushing it all the way back.

"Yes, Deidara-sama. I will be good and show my eyes. Thank you."

When dinner ended, Miata left with Kisame and Itachi and slept with them in their accommodations. She slept, leaning back on her sword. Before falling asleep, she called out to her handler.

"Itachi?" she asked childishly.

"Yes, Miata?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"What happened this afternoon? I could not remember and I woke up with blood on my mouth and sword. And Hidan-sama was all cut up but I don't remember. I was terribly full and felt dirty. What happened?"

He paused.

"You lost your temper and attacked Hidan. I'm not sure what else to tell you."

She got angry and stood up.

"I'm not stupid, Mama!" she cried. "I don't just blackout when I get mad! Especially not with Hidan-sama! I'd love to remember chopping him up! What happened?!"

Itachi walked over to her and slapped the spittle out of her mouth.

"My name is Itachi. And watch your tone."

She bowed her head down from her position on the floor.

"I understand, Itachi-sama. I won't ask anymore. I was just confused. Please, forgive me."

She walked out of to go find Deidara-sama. Only he could make her feel good about herself right now. Kisame had not spoke to her since this afternoon, not even to make fun of her. He looked at her as if anticipating something bad.

She saw Hidan going into his room with Kakuzu. She ran up to him, catching his attention. She dropped to her knees, bowing her head to the ground.

"Huh?" he said, annoyed. "Annoying wench. What the hell are you doing?"

She looked up sincerely.

"Oh, Hidan-san," she whimpered. "I don't know what I did that to you for. I didn't mean to hurt you," she cried.

He laughed sadistically and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I see. Little bitch loses her memory when she attacks me and wants me to _forgive _her. Let me tell you, girlie, the pain you gave me was _long _overdue. But if you really wanted to hurt so bad, that could be arranged."

He sliced her face quickly with his scythe and laughed the craziest laugh she'd heard from him yet.

"YES!" he screeched. "Yes, yes, yes! I finally got some of your blood! " He sneered. "You want us to be EVEN?" He screeched in her face. "I'll do everything shorta killing you!" he sneered, licking up her blood and turning black and white like a living voodoo doll. Slashing his hand, he drew a circumscribed triangle with a circle beneath his feet with the blood.

He smashed his scythe into his own ribcage, making Miata scream in agony. She screamed and rolled onto her back, gasping for air as tears fell from her eyes and blood soaked through her shirt. 'This was his retribution?' she thought to herself. It was pure hell. Then again, so is getting sliced in half. She felt her midsection and saw the blood staining her hands.

Hidan cackled overtop of her.

"You dimwit!" he laughed. "_Master_ told you not to let me have any of your blood! Does it hurt? Huh?" he taunted, pushing the blade in further and jiggling it around.

She groaned and grasped her chest, blood trickling out of her mouth.

"I ASKED A QUESTION!" he screamed angrily, twisting the blade, and then laughing with insanity.

She screamed again.

"YES!! Uhn…God, save me," she whispered, doubling over, shaking in pain. "It hurts, mama."

Hidan ripped the blade out, relishing in the blood loss and absolute gruesomeness of his blood splattering down on his face as she passed out from the pain and shared internal bleeding.

He smirked and walked away, yelling out.

"You better thank Jashin that I have orders to let you live! Otherwise, you'd be fucking hanging on the end of this scythe! "

She moaned in pain, from an unconscious state.

///

Miata awoke from a cold sleep to find herself in Kakuzu's care. If you could call it care. He had her split apart on the ground, with Kakuzu stitching her up. She screamed in shock before pushing him away weakly. She immediately fell back down.

"Awake I see," he said calmly. "You're not the brightest. But what you lack in smarts, you certainly make up for in the durability."

He entered his last stitch and helped her up/

"I only can heal to a point. But I'm still very good at healing, even for an offensive fighter."

He sat up and starred her in the eye.

"I would like you to do me a favor. Do you mind being borrowed?"

She shook her head.

"I'll do anything for a friend of the Master," she said in a singsong voice. "As soon as I heal, that is."

She closed her eyes and focused as the wound in her guts closed a little more. She picked at the string and pulled out the knot that sealed it, coaxing it out of her body one inch at a time.

"Incredible," Kakuzu marveled as Hidan rolled over in his sleep, murmuring something about blood and murder."Your healing factor rivals that of Hidan. Do you remember attacking him? Or better, me?"

She shook her head.

"I was getting ready to fight because he had threatened me. But then, it all just went blank. That's not like me. I don't forget who I'm supposed to fight. I don't forget whole chinks of time. And I certainly don't black out and wake up with blood in my mouth and entrails in my teeth! And I'm afraid…I'm afraid I awakened."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Awakened? Is that what you call that black thing you turned into?"

She placed her head in her hands.

"Oh my God…," she cried. "I fought the sensations of the monster within me so hard so that I would never become one of them, so that I would never desire human flesh. But instead, I turned into an awakened being! A fucking monster!" she cried out. "But is that why I can't remember? Because I lost my human consciousness? Or because I'm capable of fully awakening and turning back into a human?" she said, her silver eyes fluttering. "But I'd never release eighty percent of my yoki on purpose. How? Why did I awaken?"

Kakuzu laughed and pointed to the door.

"Because _Master _told you to?" he suggested.

She shook with rage, tearing out her hair.

"Why?" she cried. "Why did he do that to me? He knew? Yet chose to turn me into a monster?"

She punched a hole in the floor, teeming with rage.

"And what? You want me to kill for you? Eat someone's guts for you?"

He nodded.

"More or less. I need you to help me collect on a bounty. You don't need to turn into a monster. I just need another with your strength and durability to help me. Will you do it?"


End file.
